


A Truly Great Bastard

by Sph0015



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Great Bastards, BAMF Daemon Blackfyre, BAMF Jon Snow, Blackfyre, Dark Sister - Freeform, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jon is one of the Great Bastards, Political Jon Snow, The Blackfyre Rebellion, Valyrian Steel Swords, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sph0015/pseuds/Sph0015
Summary: Jon Snow is born in King's Landing in 170AC a week after his half-brother Daemon Waters.  Cregan Stark personally makes sure Jon is recognized by the crown as the bastard of Aegon the IV, becoming the first of a group that is later called the Great Bastards.  With his mother dying birthing him and a absent father, Jon gets some interesting figures to replace them.  His journey will be one of adventure, one of danger , one of love, one of tragedy, one of life, and one of death to survive and become a legend.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Jeyne Waters(Daughter of Elaena Targaryen), Shiera Seastar/Jon Snow
Comments: 165
Kudos: 259





	1. A Boy is Recognized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alperez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alperez/gifts).



**King’s Landing 171AC**

**Lord Cregan Stark**

He was no longer a young man, and even then he never wanted to set foot in this shit stain called a city ever again. He was here for his daughter’s bones and to make sure his grandson is recognized and will be taken care of. Cregan also wanted to know if the raven he received from Prince Daeron was true. He still remembers receiving the letter that he had lost another child, but now had a grandchild.

_Lord Stark,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter. Your daughter Lyanna has passed in the Red Keep giving birth to a child. She had a son of which she named Jon. I am writing to you with her last request. She requested that you see that the boy is recognized by his father’s family, which is why I write to you. Lyanna also made it well known in court who the father is and it is none other than mine own. So while I would understand not coming to court to help the boy, but I would ask that you do as Lyanna would have wanted. Do not worry about Jon's treatment as well, my wife and I are looking out for him as our own. If you wish to have no part in Jon’s upbringing, I understand, but hope that you won’t. If you do wish to be involved please write back and do not fret about anything other than arriving when convenient to you. I know that the last thing you probably do in your mourning is to travel to this snake pit, but know that I am not asking this out of spite or anger just that my little brother has every opportunity possible that I can provide. I once again console you on your loss._

_Prince Daeron Targaryen_

While he had received the letters last year, and had no problem leaving Winterfell in his sons' hands. Multiple snows held up taking the trip, Prince Daeron said he had talked with his grandfather who was now the King after the untimely death of King Baelor while he was fasting of all things. 

Also according to a letter it has been mainly Prince Daeron and his wife Princess Myriah have been caring for the child. They said if it came to it would raise Jon as if he were their own, and while he really did appreciate the sentiment, he wanted to talk and negotiate with the king on the raising of their grandson. 

He did not care that Jon was a bastard, he was his blood and that matters more than anything else sometimes. Now his small party was approaching the Red Keep and he was dreading every moment.

Cregan was walking in the throne room up to where the king sat in that monstrosity with dragon skulls lining the room he had seen dragons and the destruction that they caused during The Dance. _And they call Prince Daemon the wonder and terror of his age._ While he was brought out of his thoughts by the herald announcing their arrival to the king.

"Lord Cregan Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North." the herald announced as he knelt.

King Viserys the second looking frail even for his age wearing the same crown of his brother, as the king sighed, it was clear he knew why he was there, and by the look on his face looked like he wanted to apologize.

"Rise Lord Stark, I believe there is no need to fiddle about on why you are here, and I also believe this a discussion better had in private if you will follow me to my solar." King Viserys said with a level of sadness and disappointment in his tone.

"Of course, Your Grace." 

As they walked to the king's solar he noticed Prince Aemon with his white armor and cloak open the door for his father standing guard outside as they sat at a table while wine was served and the king dismissed everyone, so they could speak in private.

The king took a sip of his wine looking like he was pondering how to begin the discussion of their grandchild. He himself was pondering how to begin as well. At the age of sixty and two he had never thought he would be in this kind of position, but then the king spoke pulling him once again out of his thoughts.

"I am sorry about your daughter, having one of my own I can't imagine the pain." the king started looking to start again and he did."I tried my damnedest with that boy, fucking disgrace. My niece, Daena, also had a child about a week before Jon, I suspect them to be brothers even though she won't admit it." The king paused again but this time Cregan decided to speak.

"Your grace, I want to come to an agreement I have thought of some terms on my way here from the North, and if you would like to just get to it, I believe it would be best." he said and continued once the king nodded.

"Well I believe it would be best if he knew both sides of his family so once Jon reaches three-namedays he comes to Winterfell for a year and that continue as so on until he reaches an age where he can decide for himself where he wants to stay." he said it with conviction of which the king nodded for him to continue of which he did once again.

"Of course, I ask that he be recognized publicly by the crown, of which his parentage will be known throughout the kingdoms, but I will not ask him to be legitimized as I do not want to cause any troubles with succession. I would also like to meet him, Prince Daeron said he and his wife have been watching over him most of the time?" The king looked to be thinking over it when he took another sip of wine and looked to Cregan with a serious look on his face and nodded once more then he verbally agreed.

"I agree, Lord Stark, I will make sure those are put into paper, and I will also announce him in public on the morrow. Now let us go see our grandson."

And that appeared to be that as they left the solar Prince Aemon followed and they were walking to what looked to be the family wing of the Red Keep, even though at one point and time he was Hand of the King, he was still very unfamiliar with this city and its fucking castle. _I truly hope you will be happy in this place and I have not made a bad decision leaving you here. It is a good thing I will see you in the North in three years.  
_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as they entered a nursery, in the nursery he saw who he presumed to be Prince Daeron and his wife, Princess Myriah of Dorne, the prince appeared to be holding his son a boy of Dornish coloring.

Then as he looked towards the princess she was cooing at his grandson as if he was her own, as she saw him ,she smiled, bringing the child to him. 

He took the child and looked at it with a smile he looked like Lyanna except he had raven black hair with soft curls, and as he looked closer he could see he had the Targaryen nose that he saw on a young King Aegon while he was hand, cheek bones that were closer to his true born brother than Creagan’s own. From there he saw his eyes a dark indigo that he had never seen before even during the aftermath of The Dance. From there he was pulled from looking at the child when the king spoke.

"His eyes are a rare indigo not even very often seen in our family, Myriah and Daeron here say that the gray mixed with the violet when Jon was born, I am not sure, but he definitely is my grandson and he will be taken care of, now if you don't mind I will go make those papers and prepare for the announcement on the morrow." with that the king left not waiting to hear any response, Cregan had thought it would be Prince Aemon to follow him, but instead he walked in as the king left with another Kingsguard.

"It has been a long time Aemon.” Cregan said with a small smile.

"And you my lord." Aemon said returning the smile as they shook hands. 

Then Cregan pulled Aemon close and whispered in his ear "Keep an eye on him after I leave" with that Aemon nodded then the Princess cut in separating the two warriors.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but I believe now is the time to inform us what the king will be announcing." she said with a tone not leaving room to argue, so all found a place to sit, as he informed them of the agreement between him and the king. After it was over Prince Daeron was the first to speak.

"Good at least grandfather and Aegon are going to finally acknowledge one."

"I heard about Princess Daena's child that it is suspected to be brothers with my grandson or well half-brothers." Cregan said.

"Yes she will never say it out loud, to proud and willful like your daughter, but it is no secret who the father is, the worst one in the Keep." Daeron said with a melancholic tone that was for all to hear at that moment. _I guess I can't blame her as much as I want, but at least Jon won't be alone._ Cregan thought some more when the princess had decided to speak again.

"Don't worry Lord Stark we will look after him while he is here, but it might be only us in this room he will be provided for I will watch him as if he were my own.” 

And if he had anymore thoughts of doubt they disappeared, and once he looked this young woman in the eye as he knew then, they would look after Jon when he was in the south. 

All the while he finally noticed the child never made a sound while he was held, first he looked down in fear, but the princess reassured him that was just how he was. That he hardly ever made a sound just look around as if he was observing the world.

With that he handed the child to the princess, as Prince Daeron and Prince Aemon followed him out they spoke just outside the room. Daeron escorted him to the guest chambers he would be staying in.

"I hope I can reassure you that I will look after my little brother, he will get a lords education and perhaps one day a castle of his own to rule over." Prince Daeron said on the way.

"Perhaps when he comes of age he could squire for me earn a knighthood so he will not have the name Waters any longer." Prince Aemon said as they were almost to the guest chambers.

"Snow"

"What?" both the princes said at the same time.

"He may not have been born in the North, but he has the north in him so he will be called Jon Snow, and make sure the king knows of this before his announcement. Oh and thank you for the offer Prince Aemon. I am sure Jon will appreciate it when he is older. "

"Alright I will inform my grandfather." Prince Daeron said as they neared the door of his chambers.

"It won't be a problem Lord Stark between the both of us he will be a warrior like no other" Prince Aemon said as they stopped at the door and his comment made him laugh.

"If he is half as fierce as his mother the realm will need to take note" Cregan said in a jovial manner that had both princes chuckling at it as he opened the door and they both left for other duties. Cregan just plopped face first onto the bed and went into a dreamless sleep.

**Prince Daeron Targaryen**

He was walking towards his grandfather’s solar to see if what Lord Stark said was true and that his brother would be recognized. While he did not know what it was to be a bastard, he did know there would be times that Jon would suffer because of his birth, Daemon as well. Things were shaping up for the Red Keep to be full of children with bastard names if what was said about his cousin, Elaena and Alyn Velyron. Then of course word in the Keep was that his father already had a mistress again, not that Daena or Lyanna were one, he figured they were more one night flings than anything. 

The time for answers were here as he approached his grandfather's solar. He opened the door without knocking and it appeared his grandfather was writing things down on parchment and as he was coming to sit down his grandfather spoke not even looking up from what he was doing.

“If your father doesn’t get his shit together this realm will be fucked when he becomes king.”

“I would say that is treason you’re speaking, but you’re the king.” Daeron said back, because even though that was his father they were speaking of, his grandfather was right. It was at this time that his grandfather chuckled slightly, though it was a sad chuckle. Then his grandfather looked up from his papers with a sad smile.

“You know that you and Myriah will have to look after the boy, I can’t ask it of you b-”

“I knew that as soon as his mother was dying.” Daeron interrupted but then continued. “I have no problem looking after him. He is my brother, Myriah already treats him as her own, and Uncle Aemon said he will squire him so he can earn a knighthood.”

“At least he will have every opportunity we can give him.” his grandfather replied then appeared to be preparing to speak again, but at this moment Daeron spoke again.

“I know Jon is not the first so why is he getting recognized by the crown?”

“Because unlike the others Jon’s grandfather is Warden of the North and even after recognizing him, our family still owes the Starks for their service in ‘The Dance’.” his grandfather took another sip of wine before continuing. 

“Plus after my nephews’ two reigns our family and the realm cannot afford another war, so at least while I am King I will try to avoid that. I fear when your rule comes most of it will be cleaning up after your father. It might be good to have Jon then when the realm is in chaos and you need a capable man by your side to help you put it back together and give you a helping hand when the time comes. I tried to be that for my brother and his nephews whether any of that took I will let you decide, one cost the realm 60,000 men and the other starved to death fasting.” his grandfather took another drink of wine this one much larger than the others since he walked in. At this point Daeron spoke again.

“Well I see you have put some thought into this, I do hope you are right about Jon, but then again you usually are about this sort of thing. I know you will be right about father as much as I wish you weren’t, I know you are.” At this he stood up and said, “I am going to find my wife, have my evening meal, then probably turn in as I know tomorrow will be another long day.”

“I will finish up here then probably do the same” his grandfather said as he stood up and hugged his grandson then Daeron walked out of the room with his uncle shadowing him as he went to find Myriah to talk about the future, their son, and his new brother.

**King Viserys II**

He woke up the next morning after Cregan Stark had arrived, and could swear that he was getting more frail by the day. Though today that wouldn’t matter as he had to announce to the realm that the crown prince of the realm had fathered a bastard with the daughter of a lord paramount. 

Of course, Viserys would prefer that the child didn’t exist but the child does, as soon as he heard that Lord Stark was on his way to the Red Keep he sent Aegon away to Summerhall. Hopefully there would be no more bastards that he would have to deal with and Gods stop him from having his son flogged for being the entitled fuck up that he is. 

So he gave into Lord Stark’s demands, as even a decade after The Dornish Conquest the realm didn’t have the lives for a conflict. Then they had to deal with that fanatic they called a King. While Viserys never wanted to be king it was because of his two fool nephews that the realm would have to deal with Aegon, though at least his son Daeron could turn into a good king. 

If Daeron and Aemon could turn that boy into something useful then perhaps he wouldn’t have Daeron’s lack of interest in the military affairs of ruling. 

As he broke his fast in private he was still contemplating what would be the best use for his most recent grandchild, even though he was still a babe, there was something about him a gut feeling that Viserys couldn’t ignore. 

It was then that an epiphany came to him, while he could not use Jon to stop the Pact of Ice and Fire, what he could do is use Jon to improve relations with the North and that would certainly make a lasting effect. 

Initially he agreed to Lord Stark’s terms as a sort of olive branch to help smooth over the dishonour his son did, but with the boy going to the north as often as he would be and seeing large portions of the realm, he could be groomed into something helpful for both of the houses he belonged to. 

If he turns out to be half as good with a sword as Aemon, and if he can be taught the ways of court that could very well help Daeron once he replaces his father. 

While Viserys had to admit it was hopeful it was worth the risk, now all he had to do was put the seeds in place which they were practically already there, he had completed the work before he even thought of it. 

**Princess Myriah Martell of Dorne**

It had been a quiet morning, she and her husband broke their fast together the tension with the coming events in court today. 

While she had married her husband for duty, she never expected to actually enjoy being married to her husband, and she was starting to have feelings for him if she was being honest with herself. She loved her son, and she loved his uncle, or was it half uncle, Myriah wasn’t exactly sure though she was sure that if not for her and Daeron that boy would probably have no one to look out for him in the Red Keep. 

The boy would not have it easy with his name and his looks, no doubt he will have to grow up quicker than others. What surprised her most Jon was by far the quietest babe she had ever seen or heard. Though now as her young family walked into the throne room for court, and to see if the king would keep to his word. 

She carried Baelor while Daeron had Jon and they walked to be right next to Cregan Stark, she found that while the man was rough around the edges and dressed in too many dull colors. She could see the love in his eyes when they spoke of his daughter and when he looked at his grandson. For a man they now call the Old Wolf he was just as fierce as her friend. 

Although many thought it strange, as soon as Myriah met the late Lyanna Stark she had a kinship with the she-wolf. Myriah never thought she would have the similarities they had, both had a love for family that was second to none, Lyanna though could be as wild and fierce one moment then the perfect lady the next. 

She had also shared with Myriah her desire to never marry anybody not of her choice, which she learned had been a point of contention with her father who reluctantly agreed to it. 

When she learned Lyanna was with child she was both excited and worried for her friend, especially once she learned who the father was, and she worried how at the time Hand of the King would handle it. 

Lyanna managed to keep it a secret until she started to show badly, of course by this time Myriah was also with child and it appeared Princess Daena was of similar timing as Lyanna. 

Of course by this point people knew the father of the two unwed women with child though Daena never admitted when Aegon returned to court Prince Aemon and Daeron had to pull Lyanna back before she could rip his throat out. 

Baelor at this point was looking rather poorly around this time he kept fasting more and more. As much as she loved her husband already and named her son after the man, he was indeed a fool. 

At this point Viserys was tired of dealing with Aegon so sent him away so he didn’t have to deal with the man whore that was called a prince any longer. Of course, Myriah knew he probably had some other women in his bed by now. The latest rumor was possibly a Bracken woman. 

Now as they waited for the King to arrive they made pleasant small talk about many subjects but none that really mattered. Then the king walked as the King made towards entrance the herald bellowed his usual spiel.

“All rise for his grace King Viserys Targaryen second of his name King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord of the Six Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.” the herald bellowed out that tune everytime court began and it was never any less dull.

“Please be seated there are some announcements that I would like to make revolving my family and other lords of the realm.” The king had a small smile on his face which was unusual since she had met him. He was usually a serious dower man trying to fix the realm after King Baelor and King Daeron’s flubs costing many lives and much coin, all while nursing his own frail health. That didn’t even mention his eldest son’s exploits.

“Moons ago a boy was born in this castle to the late Lady Lyanna Stark, unfortunately we lost the woman, but her son survived and has been living under the care of his trueborn brother. While we know for sure who the boy’s mother is, we also know the name of the father to be my eldest son Crown Prince Aegon. 

In light of this information I, King Viserys Targaryen second of my name, do hereby recognize Jon Snow, as the natural born son Prince Aegon Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark.” 

As the king took a moment to pause she did not know that tears were starting to well in her eyes as she looked over to little Jon, whose mother she made a promise to protect and raise so he would not be alone in this cruel world. 

She was brought out of her trance on Jon when the king decided to resume his announcements.

“Also in light of my newest grandson, and make no mistake he is my grandson, his first three years of life will be spent here in the Red Keep with his father’s family, then from there after he will spend every other year between his mother’s and father’s family. 

When he reaches an appropriate age he will squire for my son Prince Aemon of the Kingsguard and earn a knighthood. This will also include a lord’s education as I am sure either the Crown or the Starks will give him a keep and land to rule someday. With this announcement let it also be known.” the King’s voice had a dark turn on the last sentence then he continued. 

“That if I hear one of you call that boy a bastard while I draw breath, you might as well say goodbye to court and hello to the Wall.”

With those last words it was immediately known that the king was very serious about his announcement to the realm and would not be dissuaded from it by anyone. 

This turn surprised Myriah more than any other if what Daeron said was true about what Viserys had done with the others. She knew then either little Jon was going to be more special than any could possibly imagine as he was now a prince without a title and now had the ground work to become someone truly great.

“So shall we allow the court to begin.” The king said to a stunned silent room as his tone was almost jovial.

  
  



	2. Beginning of a New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets someone important after his first year in the North. Myriah helps Jon settle back in and tells him a story. Daeron has a dream.

**King’s Landing 174AC**

**Prince Aemon the Dragonknight**

Aemon was enjoying his first day off in weeks, and he had even put on civilian attire. His day he was planning to relax, have lunch with Naerys and then enjoy the rest of the day by himself. Though like everything else in his life it didn’t go exactly to plan.

He was walking in the gardens when he heard the soft whimpers of a child in one of the small lounge areas.

Aemon looked in and saw no one but still heard the small sobs and whimpers so he decided to investigate further. In the corner was a small child with dark hair and his head buried into his knees.

“Hey boy!” Aemon exclaimed to get the child's attention. Which he did as he stood up quick in a stiff stance like a soldier not meeting his eyes. 

“I am sorry my prince, I will leave now.” The boy replied with a thick northern accent. At this point Aemon realized who it was that he was speaking to.

“No need nephew. Would you like to talk about it?” Aemon was in somewhat unfamiliar territory here. 

Jon shook his head before Aemon guided him to one of the shaded benches. The boy could only be four namedays though he acted much older.  _ Bastards grow quicker than their trueborn counterparts.  _

“Well, Jon, is there anything you would like to talk about?” And again he just shook his head.

“Well how about this.” Jon looked up at him with wonder. “I am about to go have lunch with someone and I would like you to join me.” Aemon never intended to bring anyone to lunch with Naerys, but he would like to get to know his future squier as well. It is also an opportunity for Jon to meet his aunt.

“Really?” The whole boy’s demeanor changed as his eyes lit up with wonder.

“Well of course. If you are going to squire for me one day we should at least know each other.”

“You mean I am going to squire for you?”

“Why did no one tell you?”

“No, they only tell me to leave whenever I go to watch people train and say mean things to me.”

“Well we shall go watch the Kingsguard train after lunch.”

“Okay but I can’t stay too long.”

“Why is that?” Now Aemon was genuinely curious as to what would a child have to do during the day.

“Myriah says that my clothes will be too hot for the south so she said to meet her two hours after midday.” Well that would certainly make sense.

Myriah had always treated the boy as her own. Daeron might have been his older brother but he might as well have been his father. 

“So Jon we better hurry otherwise we will be late.”

**Queen Naerys Targaryen**

Aemon was late and he was never late so something or someone must have slowed him up. If that was the case she would certainly like to know who. Naerys may have been bed ridden after Daenerys was born but she was no longer. Her husband may have tried to get rid of her then but she would not go down so easily. One of her guards announced her brother's arrival and she was now feeling like a child again.

Aemon was her true love and even if they couldn’t be together their love was still as strong as it had always been. She loved their father but his need to pay attention to politics over his own children wore thin after she had to marry Aegon. The only good thing to come out of it was her children, thankfully neither were like her husband.

Naerys was getting nervous, Aemon was always on time, fashionably. Though once she heard steps coming closer in her closed off section of the gardens she felt like she was 15 again. Though strangely it sounded as if more than one person was coming. She waited when Aemon walked into the shaded dining area with a young boy dressed in black northern attire.  _ What northerner was visiting court? _

Aemon had clearly read her confusion and decided to appease her interest.

“Naerys I hope you do not mind but I have brought a guest?” Aemon said with a smile that said he would explain later. The little boy though looked scared. Like he was about to spring out of his boots.

“Of course not. Though I find myself without the knowledge of our guest’s name.” She said and the little boy was turning white as the snow of his homeland.

“Little one, what is your name?” She said gently trying to make the boy more comfortable but it did not seem to help.

“J-Jon S-Snow Your grace.” The boy said with a bow trembling the whole time. What about her was scaring the boy? Naerys had never treated any child cruelly or had any inclination to. So she tried to sift for more information to maybe figure out who his parents are?

“Jon you may call me Naerys since we are to be having lunch together. Now how about we sit and get started?” The boy was still scared she could tell Aemon looked both worried and puzzled. Where had he found the boy and why had he brought him for what was supposed to be their private lunch?

She called for the servants to set another place at the table. When the boy sat down his manners and courtesies were near perfect and very impressive for his age. How and where had a northern bastard learned them? She was curious so she asked.

“Jon might I ask where in the North you were born?” She of course could demand but she found honey instead of vinegar worked best.

“I wasn’t born in the North your grace.” He said the northern accent was the thickest she had ever heard. How could he not be born in the North with everything she already knew?

She looked over to Aemon who was looking away partially. This usually happened when he knew something she would not like to know.

“Where were you born Jon and might I ask who your parents are?” She asked genuinely concerned as well as curious. The boy started to tremble again and turned a different shade of pale as if he saw the dead rise.

“I was born in King’s Landing, your grace, here at the Red Keep.” Jon appeared to be gathering as much bravery as he could. 

Naerys made a glance out of the corner of her eye and saw that Aemon was worried about what was to come next but Naerys pushed through.

“And your parents?” She asked quickly.

“My mother died bringing me into the world. I have never met my father but I know who he is.” Jon appeared to be on the verge of tears but he plowed through. Looking her in the eye begging for understanding. “My father’s name is Aegon Targaryen fourth of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Six Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.”

Naerys gasped but suddenly she understood why the boy was so afraid. Though someone was clearly telling the boy things to make him fear her. She looked down at the ground and looked at the boy wondering how she could forget.

It was big news to the realm the Crown Prince had fathered a bastard. Though anyone who knew her husband wasn’t surprised. Naerys was at Dragonstone at the time needing to get away from court for a bit. She received the Raven all the same. Apparently her father was interested in making the child be useful for House Targaryen giving him an education and promised squireship under Aemon.

Though now Naerys was brought back to the present before she could dwell on her thoughts much further.

“Your grace may I be excused?” Jon was asking almost pleading her not to do something towards him and to just let him leave.

Maybe years ago she would have taken her offense of her husband’s actions out on the child but it had been a long time since his actions were anything new to her.

First she thought just to let him go but something about the boy made her want to get to know her nephew. 

“No nephew you haven’t had your lunch yet and we wouldn’t want you to leave with an empty tummy.”

Jon seemed to perk up some but they still only talked very little, mainly about his time in the North with his grandfather. They had the first two of the four courses when her good-daughter arrived.

“Jon! Jon!”

Myriah was calling out for him when Naerys replied for her to come in.

Myriah seemed shocked that Jon was with them. 

“Jon we were supposed to pick out your new clothes and we are both running late, the tailor is waiting for us.”

“Don’t blame him, it is my fault.” Naerys said to Myriah before she turned to Jon. “Go on now we don’t want you to be anymore late.”

“Yes your grace.” Jon said with a bow as he joined Myriah she held his hand as she walked out of the gardens.

When it was finally just her and Aemon it was time she got more answers. Looking at him he was smiling at the sight of Jon leaving with Myriah. Now though it was time to address the topic at hand.

“So he is to squire for you?”

“Aye he is. I hope to assess him in the morning to see where I should start him.”

“He is a sweet boy.” And she was really worried about why he was afraid of her. Someone was spreading lies and Naerys had dealt with many grave insults but this one was grinding her nerves.

“He is, I am sorry if his presence offended you.” Aemon was looking down towards the ground. He was her love, her knight and she wouldn’t have that.

“I just wish I knew why he is afraid of me. Is my reputation that bad in court since I have been healing?”

“No. Someone is telling Jon for sure. I have never seen a boy so lost and alone before.” Aemon replied. Though he continued shortly after.

“When I found him today he was alone crying. I think he still is not completely relearned his way around since he returned.” Aemon seemed to ponder some more. “I tried to get him to open up but he seems to be either smart enough or already knows to be careful with his words.”

“His courtesies were impressive for one so young, especially for a boy.” Girls were usually quick to learn their courtesies where with boys they had to grow out of the wildness before they got them down.

“I am still not sure what to think of him. He seems smart but like I said lost, unsure what his place in the world is supposed to be. Somehow at his age I think he already knows this.”

“I think we shall help him find his place brother.” She said with confidence smiling at Aemon. She was not sure what was driving her to help this child but call it a feeling.

Aemon and her enjoyed the rest of their lunch just themselves before he went to go oversee training.

**Princess Myriah Targaryen**

Myriah was taking Jon to see the tailor to have himself measured for the new clothes she was going to have made for him. Jon was growing like a weed and when he arrived back to the Red Keep with nothing but thick northern leathers she was worried about him getting too hot, especially with all the running around he did.

Jon was her son in all but name and she would always see him as that. He was such a sweet child and even at four he had an ability when he spoke to make you think he is older than four namedays. 

His accent though was something she did not expect. When he left Jon was just really starting to speak. When he came back he had a thick northern gruff that made him stick out as soon as he spoke.

Baelor and Jon had always gotten along and that hadn’t changed a bit. She now had four sons if you included Jon and she always did in her mind.

Strangely though Jon was close to his half-brother Daemon. While Baelor and Jon were close and always seemed sweet to one another, Daemon and Jon were always up to something.

It seemed to be good for both of them. Daemon somewhat had to deal with the same prejudices as Jon. Though Daemon had things Jon would never have. 

Daemon for his status was lucky compared to Jon. For as much love as Myriah had for Jon she would never be able to replace his mother. Jon never talked about his mother, and Myriah had never even heard him say Lyanna’s name before. 

Her goodfather also occasionally doted on Daemon while he never spoke a word to Jon. Sometimes Myriah wondered if he knew of Jon’s existence. 

Arriving at her and Daeron’s chambers she opened the door for Jon and she noticed the tailor and his assistants had everything set up.

“Ah Princess Myriah how wonderful to see you. We have everything set up, now how can we be of service?” The Dornish tailor inquired. While Baelor had to dress in a more formal style similar to what his father wears, Jon had more freedom. So she decided to give him something closer to her home.

“We would like you to measure this one here.” She said hands on top of Jon’s raven black hair. “ A typical Dornish style tunic and surcoat but I think I will leave the colors and stitch up to him. Along with anything he would like changed.”

Jon smiled at her. He always seemed to appreciate being able to decide something himself.

“Of course my Princess. Now what is your name?” The tailor asked Jon. The tailor’s mustache accentuating his smile.  _ Is there a tailor that doesn’t grow one? _

“Jon, my lord.” Jon of course always proper; she never had to work at that. He always excelled at his lessons.

  
  


“I am not a lord, just a tailor, call me Trustan. Now stand up on the stool here and hold your arms out like a cross.”

Jon followed instructions to the dot being so well behaved it didn’t take long. Though that was the easy part now Myriah was worried about letting Jon choose his colors and patterns.

The tailor set out all his options with a vast array of colors and patterns.

For all Myriah was worried it was even shorter than the measurements. As Jon walked over, he did a quick scan over the colors and picked up the black fabric. Then he looked over the patterns and picked the simplest one there.

“Alright thank Jon would you like any of the others.” Trustan asked him, already looking a little weary about Jon’s choice.

“No but I do have one request.” Jon replied.

“What would that be, little one?” Trustan admittedly curious.

“I would like for the surcoat to not go past my knees. I don’t like things any longer than that when I train and spar.” Jon said in a sure voice. Myriah was shocked hearing it from a four name day old child. Trustan looked to her to see if she would allow it and she just smiled and nodded.

Thinking on it she shouldn’t have been surprised. Jon when given fair warning would be thinking about and researching so he knew what he was getting into.

“I also would like some black sashes to tie around my waist to help when I wear a belt.” Again she should be shocked but instead she just laughed.

“Thought this through have you?” She asked full of mirth.

“Of course.”

With that Trustan said they would be ready in a couple of days. He had given them a couple less fitted ones to see them till the orders completion.

Jon asked to go play and she gave him the go ahead.

Later when she saw him he was playing with Daemon Waters. They had their wooden swords and were calling out famous knights and heroes of theirs.

Daemon’s favorite was Aegon the Conqueror. Often people say Daemon looked like the conqueror.As if any of them would know. 

Most of these also were openly saying that the King should marry that Bracken woman her goodfather was fucking not so long ago. Of whom he also had another bastard with.  _ Thank the gods that Aemon and Daeron got the king to send that bitch away. _

Now he was warming his bed with Melissa Blackwood. She already has had two children with him. Myriah had even heard that she was with child again.

Myriah was brought back to the two boys. Jon had actually beaten Daemon without much contest. Daemon rubbing his hand huffed disappointment of himself.

Daemon had just started training with the master at arms here at the keep and he was very talented from what she heard. Though now she was overhearing Jon and Daemon’s conversation.

“Where did you learn that I didn’t even stand a chance?” Daemon said sadly while Jon was sitting next to him rubbing his back.

“My Grandfather started with me as soon as I got to Winterfell last year.” Jon replied. 

“Well how about this when I catch up we can do it again and see who is best?”

“Only if you can handle losing.” Jon japed. Both boys were laughing and it made Myriah smile. 

Their status didn’t matter between them because they were just brothers. It made Myriah think of her own children and it made her smile all the wider.

Jon was their brother too and he seemed to bring out the best in those he knew.

One thing that struck Myriah watching the two boys sitting there japing with each other was the similarities and differences.

Jon and Daemon had a similar face. Jon’s being towards the long side but the rest was shocking.

They had the same cheekbones, nose, eyebrows, and lips. Myriah would even say their chins are similar.

The big difference was Daemon was already taller than Jon. Daemon already showed that he would have broad shoulders. While Jon was almost a twig at his age. Though only time would tell.

Myriah had decided that she had seen enough. It was coming up on the evening meal so she called for the boys and told them to head inside.

Daemon went to go to his mother. Jon fell in step with Myriah.

By the time they were inside Daeron and her children were there and they had a peaceful evening meal before everybody retired.

She tucked in Baelor; he must have been busy today as he was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

She walked into Jon’s room that she and Daeron arranged to be in their portion of the castle.

She walked in on Jon reading with the candle light.

“Jon come on get to bed. No more reading.” She told him in her stern mother voice. 

“Yes Myriah.” Jon said he had already changed into his sleep attire. He got into bed and she started to tuck him in when he asked a question that shocked her.

“Why do you care?”

“Care about what Jon?” She had a feeling but didn’t want to presume.

“About me.” He sighed before he continued. “Everyone says that I should be killed because I will take the crown away from Daeron. So why would you be nice to me?”

“Since I have come to this place I have learned that you shouldn’t listen to what people say.” She paused to look at him before she continued.

“Most of the people in this place are liars and fools only trying to get more power or money. I care about you because I was there when you were born.” When she said that last sentence Jon looked at her begging to hear more.

“Your mother was a friend of mine. She loved to travel. Your grandfather couldn’t get her to marry or get her to stay still.” She smiled thinking of her friend and looked at her son who looked so much like her sometimes. She continued looking at the tears welling in his eyes. She could feel some on her own as well before she willed herself to continue.

“Your mother didn’t have any family here when you came into the world. Your grandfather tried but apparently the weather made it slow and difficult. She loved you so much. So don’t ever think she didn’t.” Myriah was struggling but she had to do this.

“Lyanna was always stubborn. When the maester said that only one of you was going to make it she grabbed him by the chain and told him if you didn’t live that she would send him in a box to the Boltons.” Myriah laughed thinking about it actually. Lyanna was always proud of her homelands but she always disliked the Boltons.

Jon’s tears were flowing freely now and Myriah looked at him with as much love as she could before she finished.

“When you came into this world I had never seen so much love in her eyes before. She named you after one of the Stark kings of old. She looked at me knowing she didn’t have much time left, gods she looked so tired, and asked me and Daeron look after you in case no one else would.” Her tears were flowing freely now as well.

“I took you from her arms after she said she loved you one last time and said ‘be brave my little wolf for you may be alone and they say the lone wolf dies.’ That was when her fire went out and we lost the fiercest wolf in the realm. So I loved you as well as soon as I heard the maester tell her one of you wouldn’t make it. I knew she would never choose you.”

“I know I am not your mother but you are my son little wolf.” She ran her fingers through his scalp for the last portion of the story. She pulled Jon into a tight hug and listened to him sob into her for what felt like an eternity.

  
  


**Crown Prince Daeron Targaryen**

Daeron had waited in his and Myriah’s chambers for an hour wondering what was taking her so long. So he got out of bed and pulled on his night shoes before going through the hall in their wing.

First he checked the nursery only to find little Maekar fast asleep in his crib. Daeron looked into the crib seeing his son and couldn’t help the smile on his face.

He walked over and checked on Aerys as well. Noticing he had wiggled out of his covers Daeron softly put them back up.

Leaving the nursery he checked Baelor’s room seeing him asleep as well. He was even snoring loudly.

Then he went into Jon’s chamber and to say what he saw shocked him would only be half true.

For being his bastard half brother Jon was like a son to Daeron. From the promise he and Myriah made to his mother to the fact Daeron loved him completely made him an easy fit.

Myriah had always doted on him and he knew why. Jon was very smart and very mature for his age. He could shock you with how grown up he behaved sometimes.  _ I guess the old adage is true. _

Myriah was cocooned around Jon still holding him tight to her. They were both sound asleep. So Daeron did like he did Aerys pulling the covers over them giving both a kiss on the head before leaving. One night without her would be fine. 

Daeron went to bed and had a dream of a time where Jon was being knighted by uncle Aemon and their father glaring at them where he stood. Then he saw Daemon knelt like Jon in front of their father, sword in his hands.

Daeron saw that Jon had a sword in his hands as well. He caught a glimpse of Aemon who had a glare that would make a dragon freeze pointed at the king.

  
  
  
  



End file.
